epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patts9009/Bonnie and Clyde vs Romeo and Juilet --Epic Patts Battles of History
Before Note Welcome to the next addition of EPB. Today, we have Bonnie and Clyde versus Romeo and Juliet. It was hard to write this battle, and you'll see later on why. I needed help writing this, so thanks to Scraw for checking my usage. Again, many thanks to him. Now, enjoy the reading and suggest anything you'd like that has good connection. Cast Jesse Wellens as Clyde Jeana Smith as Bonnie EpicLLOYD as Romeo Michelle Glavan as Juliet Battle Romeo and Juilet: Wherefore art thou trying, thy incompetent madmen. Go on, admit where thou'd be without thy henchmen! With our heat, we'll roast a Chestnut upon an open fire! I doubt the police killed thou! Thou died of a mere misfire! I dreamt a dream tonight, where thee soon meet thy fates, Thou "love" each other, yet thy have not gone on a single date. I bet thee have to "Barrow" thy lines, steal all the credit. Thou may be known, but our legacy will make them forget it! We don't need the King's Men to defeat thy, pair of pansies. Thou can attempt to win, give me thy sin again, let them all see! Our lines are below zero degrees, colder than a Winter's Tale, There's a Comedy in thy Errors, thy life is nothing but a fail. Need not worry of what our lines make thou look, you crows! As I will make thee realize thy lines are weak. All will know! Our rhymes leave thou ambushed, so don't bother to fight. Thy love will end like A Dream on a Midsummer's Night. Bonnie and Clyde: You led us on a "Wild Goose Chase"! You said you were good! You'll just be two children who'll fuck everything they could! You're messing with the wrong people, so just Roam-eo away. We're notorious, sinister, deathly. We can kill you anyday! We'll bite our thumb at how pathetic your attempt was! So what, you lost? You don't need to make it a big fuss! It's Great that you're getting Depressed after losin this battle. There was no uncertainty that we won with all your prattle! We saw into your future, and enjoyed seeing you parish! Do you think anyone gave a Buck if your tale got published? This will be your "Trail's End" so admit your defeat and leave. Call this the "Suicide of Teenagers" where no one will grieve! It's Safe to announce that I've Cracked your weaknesses! I'm a true gangster while the two of you are weak bitches! We'll batter and maim you then we'll kill off your fathers. Because, you could never avoid this lyrical manslaughter. Romeo and Juilet Thou call that poetic justice? Thou art just a patetic gegor! Thou art nothing but a Lushington with a soft spot for yeager. A Buor and a Ladybird, thy art so close; it's hard to tell thy apart. The defeat-train is leaving, so it's best thou decide to depart. With thine end coming to the Devil's eyes, our lines get darker. Thou hast not a single chance of victory, with thy barkers. It was a Tragedy to see thou bulleted, let alone mere hurt. All's Well that Ends Well, but thy weren't persistant in effort. Bonnie and Clyde: We'll shoot down two love birds like it's a shooting spree! You can't hurt us! You're weak! You fell victim to destiny! Go cry to your nurse, while we bring the big guns and shoot! Your parents are royalty? Time to give the monarchy a boot! Your disses are empty, just like your boyfriend's ballsack. There's no chance of you surviving this lyrical attack! Our lines are like poison, and a stab straight to the heart. Your loss was more certain than your death from the start. Who won? Bonnie and Clyde Romeo and Juliet Category:Blog posts